What Did I Do With My life? Jeff The Killer Reader
by BatteryKol
Summary: Katherine thinks she is part of a normal family but she can't put up with it. One night she finds herself making friends with a killer and moving in with him. A few days later, she meets the killer friend (Jeff The Killer) and falls in love with him. On top of that, she finds out she is Satan's daughter and develops wings and horns. Will she stay with Jeff or be with Bradd?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I loved my family, of course I did! It was just that I couldn't: handle my brother and sister moaning/arguing, my mum going on about how messy my room was, and my dad just, being depressed or angry at video games. I decided I had to go down to see my family; they would call me down anyway. So, I walked down the unstable metal stairs, down the short hallway, and down another flight of fluffy carpeted stairs. I greeted my mess of a family, and was told to help put away the shopping, so I did and slowly walked upstairs to my room.

I continued to listen to my all time favorite band, but stopped reading my book? I got up to the most: interesting, compulsive part but, I was tired...I woke up on my comfy bed, and wondered if I fell asleep (which was obvious) and started to read Creepypasta. I adored Creepypasta; it is a website with some short or long horror stories! Currently reading "Jeff The Killer" for about the 10th time, I eagerly grasped my bottle of Buxton water, as my mouth was dry. Still drinking and still reading. After a minute or so, I carefully placed the bottle on the desk and went back over to my laptop on my hell hole bed.

o o o

I needed a shower and fast! I flew to my family and told them i'm having a shower, and quickly flew back up the stairs to the bathroom. Locking the door, music playing; I stripped and had a astonishing warm shower (my favorite). My favorite shower were: loud music and warm/hot water. Who else loves their shower like that? Well, in this place, you cant get warm showers...

I had finished my shower, feeling quite tired and refreshed at the same time. I dried my hair, quickly got dressed onto a black tank top, and short black and white stripy shorts. My feet steadily took me to my room, and gave-way when I was near my bed, leaving me sprawled out across the bed, just like my bed sheets. I find great pleasure in sleeping; it is the only escape from reality (in my opinion). Yet, there I was, on my bed, rapidly falling asleep, as I let my scorched eyelids cover my eyeballs. Finally, this day is over!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the beautiful sound of voices talking to me? They said they were called the voices, and they talked to me, telling me great stories! But, unfortunately when I went downstairs to my family, they stopped; I think it they only wanted to talk to me when I was on my own. So I quickly plodded downstairs in an attempt to wake myself up more. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 11:30! What time did I get to sleep?

I found a note on the kitchen table, saying: 'Me your dad, brother and sister have gone in to town. We didn't want to wake you up so we left you. We have locked the both doors. We will be back at 3 the latest. -Mum xxx'. I was quite surprised but ecstatic at the same time; I loved it when i was home alone. I first decided to tie my hair back in a ponytail and started to make a ham and mushroom omelette (my favorite breakfast). I started to sing Expectations by Three Days Grace (  watch?v=fKGPDRMX...) and continued to add my ingredients to the omelette. Once I was sat down I turned on the television and started to watch stupid and pointless american shows!

I had to admit, I loved making stir fry; I was good at making omelette's. Shoveling down the delicious breakfast I noticed a face on the other side of the window. What seemed like an eternity, he pointed to the back door. I took a quick glance at it, and rushed to find my back door key. When I had found it, I ran to the back door and unlocked it. Keep it in mind that I was still in my pajamas and only noticed when: he walked through the door, closed it and stared at me. My cheeks decided to tint a light shade of red, but calmed down when I took in his appearance.

He had normal colored skin, only a few shades lighter. His black messy hair, and dark grey (black) hoodie. In addition,he also wore: Light blue skinny jeans, (I guessed he wore these because of his boots) And heavy, black chained boots. I was fascinated with his character, it seemed so intriguing, and mysterious. Before I could ask his name he said:  
"My name is Bradd, and you need to come with me Katherine!" (I'm sorry, that I didn't mention my name was Katherine.)

My heart was rapidly racing now; I had always wanted to explore, and see how my family would react to me missing. I instantly agreed, without me even registering, got dressed and walked into the dark yet beautiful forest.I was wearing: My black leather jack, Nike trainers and dark blue, boot-cut jeans. My eyes wondered through the tall trees as I whispered to myself  
"Here it goes..."  
Yet instead of complete silence, my ears detected a slight chuckle from "Bradd". Maybe he has a sense of humor?


	3. Chapter 3

Both Bradd and me slowly trekked our way through the wood, in complete and utter silence. I sighed heavily; it was so good to go in the wood again! I used to, and still know almost the whole like the back of my hand. As we both plodded up a huge and steep hill, I missed a step as nearly plummeted to the bottom. Until I felt a hand grasp onto mine, so I opened my eyes and saw Bradd telling me try and pull myself up. I immediately did as he asked, while he held onto a thick tree and pulling himself up as well. Once we got to the top of the hill (which was not far from where I fell) he asked me:  
"Are you okay Katherine?" As I felt a slight blushed creep onto my face, and answered a quick yes.  
It seemed weird how my name rolled of his tongue so smoothly. We started walking again, and I got bored; I grabbed my phone and earphones, and started to listen to (my second favorite band) Pain by Hollywood Undead! (  watch?v=djgoD-ud... ) After around 20 seconds of the lustful music, I started to hum it. Yet again, I heard Bradd giggle?

As if on Que, Bradd stopped walking when the song finished. I turned off my phone, including the music and sent him a stern but questioning look. He slowly pointed to a: beautiful, wooden cabin, with 4 windows on each side. It was the size of a normal house on the outside, but once we both got inside, it seemed bigger! So, Bradd and I walked through the: tall, and dark door and the first thing I saw was: a living room with one side wall on my right hand side. On the left was what seemed like a use-able kitchen. Bradd showed me where his room was (at the end of the hall), and where mine was, which was first room on the right. The bathroom was across from my room so that was good!

Bradd left me to unpack my bags in my, new room. It seemed oddly polished and cleaned, with new pillow cases and sheets. I couldn't do this anymore. I burst out crying as I sat on the plain white bed, head in my hands. I quickly stopped when I realized I still had to unpack my bags.  
"What have I done..." I slowly whispered; I stood up to unpack my bags.


	4. Chapter 4

I took off the bed and set to my bags at a slow pace, with now only one, last tear emitting from my right eye. I placed my laptop in my hands and started to put some music on; I didn't care if Bradd didn't want me too, he most likely heard me crying and decided to leave me alone. Once I put Three Days Grace "Just Like You" (  watch?v=04fQTmvF...) I got dressed into some new clothes. ( denim_outfit/set...) What had I done? All I did was contemplate about this while unpacking my things, while my mother had always said to not do something if you will regret it...I hadn't listened.

Suddenly I heard the music stop, but fixed it. I didn't want to be like this, I wanted to let loose! So as soon as I finished putting my clothes in the closet and drawers, my body decided to collapse on my bed. Still listen to Three Days Grace; unsure what song it was. Without realizing, I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes, repeating that question over and over again. When my phone impatiently rang with my mothers phone number on. Obviously I answered, I just told her that I was at my best friends house.  
"Why didn't you tell us Katherine?!" My mother sobbed.

I answered saying I forgot, and told her I would be home tomorrow; I was sleeping. She agreed, while I could her my fathers angry voice on the other end of the phone. My tired and sore hands ended the call, then threw my phone on the bed (which luckily didn't break!). That's when I heard a knock on my door, and another tear rolled down my face at the thought of talking to a stranger. Bradd opened the door and asked if I was okay, but that is when I just had to burst out crying, stupid f*cking tears! All I heard was a long sigh, and slightly muscular arms wrap around my body; I had my knees pulled to my chest. As soon as he laid his head on mine I noticed he wasn't wearing his black baggy hoodie, and just a tank top like the ones I have.

"It's okay...I wondered why you instantly decided to come with me." He whispered in my ear. I quickly calmed down and he whipped away my tears like a baby!  
I backed away from him, and whipped my tears myself. After what seemed like an hour of him staring at me, he asked if I wanted a sandwich, so I quietly agreed (since it was 3:20 PM). My music had turned off without me even knowing until Bradd walked out of the room. Anyway, when he came back with two sandwiches, we watched my his favorite film on my laptop after connecting to his WiFi? He had WiFi! We sat there for a few hours watching the movie while eating our sandwiches...but I must of fell asleep in Bradd's arms; the last thing I remember was hearing a slight giggle, then a nice soft hand stroking my hair. This only encouraged me to fall into a deep, deep sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Bradd was in a casual black tank, which showed me a nearly perfect image of his abs, and sweats, with no shoes? Well, since last night I didn't ask him what happened because I wasn't sure what actually happened. Bradd was sat in a dark purple arm chair while I was sprawled out over the 3 seater couch! I was wearing ( casual_comfy/col...) blue bootcut jeans, leather ankle boots and a blue, red and white plead shirt. However I was not wearing my boots; I didn't need to.

I started to think: how my family are getting on? How did they react? How did I get here in the first place?! Despite those questions and more, one was stirring my mind so hungrily...Do they miss me? I was shook from my thought by Bradd calling my name, I probably didn't notice him walk into the kitchen.

"Katherine?! Can you come in the kitchen please?" How beautiful his voice was, I never noticed until now and I have been here for around a week now. So I strolled into the kitchen wondering what he wanted.  
"Yeah?" He told me one of his friends are coming over and he wanted to introduce us.

I simply replied and asked him when is "friend" was coming over. Bradd told me he will be over in a couple of hours so I rushed to my room to get. Oddly enough I heard his cute giggle again, I thought I might ask him about it later. So I did my makeup, straightened myself up and headed to the toilet; I needed to go badly. After I was finished I heard a knock on the bathroom door so I opened it and stepped out of the white tiled room.

Bradd explained how after this long day, tomorrow we will decorate my room and make it look at least normal. But I told him I don't like normal, although I will still make changes to my room. After of small conversation, we just stood thee awkwardly, looking into his dreamy blue eyes...BANG! The door was swung open by Bradd's friend, but I felt kind off scared. I stayed near him as we walked down the what seemed long corridor (even though it was short). Bradd grabbed my hand and looked at me, giving me the signal that he wont let him hurt me or kill me?

What is that person like?! I thought to myself, I do know him very well though, don't worry I will tell you the details at the end of the story.. When I got to see Bradd's friend what I was met with was...


	6. Chapter 6

This weird man wore: a plain white hoodie, dress pants and black and white trainers. As just like his hoodie, his face was the same color (white) with a carved smile up to his cheek bones. On the other hand, what made me blush slightly was his strong body structure. What I could see was the slightest outline of his well formed abs, but I quickly turned my attention to introducing myself. But he beet me to it...

"Hey there sweet cheeks! Like what you see?" He seemed quite childish, but still cute at the same time. I looked at the floor, before looking at Bradd and asking him to introduce us.

It turned out that this entreating, and interesting male was a killer (like Bradd?!) and was called Jeff Woods. Jeff told me everyone called him Jeff the killer though. Me and Jeff talked and found out that we had some same opinions on stuff, while Bradd made drinks and snacks. I offered to help out but Bradd just shushed me and told me to talk to Jeff some more. Why?!

After a while of laughing and chatting with Jeff and Bradd, it became 10:30 and you became tired. Luckily, Bradd let me but before I trotted to my room, Jeff came up behind me when I was in-front of the door. I leaned against it, while his arms on either side of my head, he leaned in close so I could feel his breath. Was he going to to kill me?! What does he want?! Why is my heart racing so much I can hear it?! Jeff just whispered in my ear:

"Goodnight gorgeous..." This made me blushed intensely, just as an excuse for him to kiss my cheek. He walked away proudly with his never-ending smile. I quickly rushed in my room, and smiled brightly. I was going to sleep well tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning, sorting myself out and wearing this ( killing_time/set...) I felt like talking to Bradd more than usual and maybe, just maybe tell him about last night. I grasped my neon green phone and listened to Hollywood Undead's newest release Gravity! ( watch?v=lFBnDhir...) That was until I heard a knock on my door, then it creaking open.

Bradd asked me to come for breakfast so I slowly walked behind him without listening to music as we got to the kitchen. On the old wooden table, was 2 plates with scrambled egg and toast, YUM! I quickly sat down, but before I could a hand grabbed onto mine and pulled me to stand up straight. My eyes traveled to Bradds and I saw he had a black tank top with sweat pants. He looked me straight in the eyes and asked me:  
"What did Jeff do last night!?" He had clear caring ness and sympathy evident in his voice?

I simply replied with a "Yes...", so we both sat at the table and I told him what happened while we had our breakfast. All he could reply with was one word answers, until when I finished he washed the dishes and told me to grab my phone and anything else I would need. Bradd said we were going to visit Jeff, even though I was quite uncertain about this. So I collected some stuff, and started to contemplate why we were actually going to visit Jeff, but only time could tell...


	8. Chapter 8

Here I stood. Very awkwardly behind Bradd as he knocked on the door of a small house on an unknown street, after a few seconds of waiting I guessed Bradd knew I felt uneasy (even thought I didn't know why myself).  
"Are you okay? You seem...different." He turned to me looking at me in my leather jacket, jeans and boots. I simply looked back at him, and was about to say something but was cut of as the door swung open.

Jeff stood there, cockiness evident in his pose, since he leaned his shoulder on the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. Me and Bradd walked in; when Jeff winked at me Bradd hit his arm. I chuckled lightly at Bradds act, but was once again cut off, Jeff told me to wait in the living room for a minute. So I did. The living room had (article-2401848-1B7290FD000005) boarded windows, old planked floor, and a torn fire place. I didn't even know you could have a torn fire place?

I sat on one of the sofa's, there being another two seater sofa, and an arm chair. In the corner was an old television, that looked like it worked. Anyway, I sat down on the surprisingly comfy sofa, and tuck my phone from my pocket with my earphone, and listened to music. After a while (30 minutes) I started to wonder what Bradd and Jeff were doing, so I stopped listening to music and put my phone and earphones in my back pocket.

I lightly tiptoed down the plain hallway; I heard my name being almost shouted by Jeff! How dare he, I snook behind the door of the kitchen and looked in, this is what happened:  
'Both Jeff and Bradd had sharp knives in their hands, and was shouting loudly at each other now, totally oblivious to the girl (Katherine) behind to door looking in. Bradd said he wanted to protect me, but Jeff said he wanted have me as his own, and try to love me. I only met him a couple of days ago! Jeff said he had a feeling about me, but Bradd countered saying it was "Bullsh*t!". Apparently all he wanted was to protect me; I was different?

That was when I heard was when I heard metal clashing together and burst through the door. Jeff on top of Bradd, holding a kitchen knife to his throat. I gasped and that is when they truly noticed me.'

Both of the violent men stood there start struck by the girl in front of them, but I only ran outside onto the street and started crying. Head in hands, sitting on the steps outside the door, I felt arms wrap around me, in a hug. I heard Bradd's soft voice whisper in my ear: "Lets go home...?". We had stayed there about 40-50 minutes, but I still agreed, and went to the cabin.

It wasn't the only reason I was crying was because of Bradd and Jeff, it was my family. That very same scene happened with my father and uncle, and I did the same thing I did just then. I hoped Bradd would explain at the cabin what it was all about. And I was right; he did explain very well...


	9. Chapter 9

I was sat on the small sofa in the living room of Bradd's cabin, him sat in an armchair on the right of me. My body was turned to his and vice versa, he placed two glasses of coke of the coffee table but I stared straight at him. It took Bradd some time to actually explain to me what happened between him and Jeff. But when he did eventually start to he said this:

"Look, Katherine, this is extremely hard to explain but you are different!" I nearly asked his a question but he stopped me and kept on talking; I didn't interrupt him again. "You are different 'cause...how am I supposed to say this? You are part demon, don't ask me how I know. I want to protect you 'cause your father may come and try to make you full demon or kill you, which will end badly either way, since you are not full demon. It is said that you will get your horns, wings and other stuff at the age of 18. How old are you now?"

I was in complete shock at his words: A demon? Only part demon? Father demon?! "I-I'm actually 18 in 4 months" Terror evident in my voice. I was rapidly shaking, and sweating quite a lot; thankfully I got myself under control in a few minutes, with a cup of ice cold water from Bradd. I took sip after sip, as Bradd asked me if I was okay. It was (I think) 8:20 pm so I headed of to bed, and said night to Bradd.

Questions were racing through my head at maximum speed giving me a headache. So before I went to sleep in my pajamas, (  isolation/set?id... with out the shoes or purse) and took a sip of water. I laid quietly in my bed, and fell asleep, with that question shoving its way to the front of my brain: What did I do with my life?

0 0 0

I woke with a start, hot and sweating. I heard rushing footsteps to my bedroom, as the door flung open in sequence. There stood a shocked boy (Bradd) with only black sweat pants and a white tank top. He rushed to my side, and asked if I was okay. I gripped onto him as if he was going to vanish, I remember whispering in his ear "He is coming to got me, please protect me?!"

Bradd agreed, and hugged on to me, once I felt okay, Bradd convinced me to sleep in the same bedroom as him, so he could "protect" me. Little did I know, as the headache came back it was on two parts of my crown, that headache was much more. A minute later an aching sensation was placed in the middle of my back, same with my headache, this was much more agonizing.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up and found that Bradd wasn't on the other side of the bed, I thought to myself, he must of gone to make breakfast; my phone rang. I blocked my Mothers and Fathers number so they cant ring or text me (I felt extremely terrible) but I couldn't let them know where I was. I got dressed into ( denim_outfit/set...) my favorite denim outfit, and did my makeup. Suddenly, as if on Que, Bradd called me into the kitchen and handed me my breakfast. What did he need to explain?

He told me that he needed to be somewhere but he couldn't tell me, which made me pout and want to go with him. He sternly told me to look him in the eyes after I ate my breakfast so I complied with him. His exacted words were:  
"Jeff is coming to keep you company, I have no one else to turn to, so..."

It surprised myself ,never mind Bradd, that I allowed Jeff to be in the same "house" as me, but he seemed like he really wanted to apologize? That is what Bradd made it sound like anyway, so I waited for Jeff to come as did Bradd. Surprisingly though, we heard a knock; not a bang or just opening the door. So I went to open the door but Bradd stopped me on my track and he proceeded to greet Jeff. I stood up when I saw him walk in, but he didn't stop, he kept walking towards me. I didn't get time to react before Jeff hugged me, so I just simply hugged back, and looked where Bradd was stood. He was already gone, a smart move I gave to him.

Jeff just whispered into my ear "I'm sorry..." I forgave him, and lightly pushed him away from me. He looked at me straight in the eye, with pure lust and insanity written on his dark orbs. I asked him to get me a pain killer since the pains on my back and head started again. He did, but was too slow; I passed out. The last thing I saw was Jeff racing towards me...


	11. Chapter 11

I stood in the kitchen making an omelette, I didn't know we had eggs. Although I did keep looking in the mirror to my right; remember what happened? I had and still have: void black and blood red horns (Horns) that curled around making them look gorgeous! Also I had vast, black feathered wings that when I stretched them they looked like eagle wings (2075074). I was quite greatful and happy, but I pushed those emotions aside since, it didn't feel right.

Anyway, Jeff had called Bradd and he said he would be back in a few hours. I couldn't wait till he saw me, and I kept thinking this as I sat down next to Jeff at the table. I asked him if he was okay but he just ignored me and kept his head in arms. Luckily I learned a "trick" with my wings (stretch one of my wings out and touch the other side of the persons shoulder so it doesn't look like I did it). I finished my omelette and put it in the sink, so, I looked at the mis-happened clock and saw Bradd had another 2 hours to be home. I sat down next to Jeff again and did my "trick" he looked to the side and then back at me with a dazed and confused look.

I just gave a devious smile in return and for a moment it looked like he blushed? Yes! He blushed a light tint of red and I giggled. Next thing I knew he...


	12. Chapter 12

He leaned closer, and closer until our lips were merely inches apart from each other; I felt a confusing sensation that I had never felt before. It didn't last long though because, Bradd burst through the wooden door almost broke off of its hinges. Me and Jeff rapidly grew apart from each other and looked cautiously towards the damaged door, hoping Bradd would be okay. Next thing I knew all three of us were sat in the living room, Bradd next to me, and Jeff sat in an armchair to my right.

Jeff and I told Bradd what happened and he responded with: "So...Y-you, Katherine have become nearly full demon. Congrats, but it is a bit early. I might need to do some more research."

With that, he took a sample of my blood and some more stuff from his room and gave Jeff a "man" hug. He gave me a proper hug and whispered in my ear: "It's your life, if you need any help I will always be here. I'll be back in a week." He pulled away and ever-so-slowly walked towards the back door? I never knew we had a backdoor until he walked out from it. On the other hand, Jeff had his arm wrapped around my waist, comforting me as I leaned the side of my head on his chest; still looking at Bradd. He said a final goodbye as he closed the door behind him, but I noticed something. He winked at me, so at the sudden realization, I hurriedly moved away from Jeff. Luckily he just shrugged it off and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

I sat back on the comfy couch, with my head in my hands, while my wings curled around my body, comforting me. I heard Jeff's foot steps and his hands go to my shoulder. He gave me a long and amazing hug, like a real hug my mum or dad would give me. This made a few tears prickle from my blood red eye and pale blue eye, but Jeff didn't mind. In a, deep (yet solace) voice, he said:  
"He will be back" .

I smiled and I think he noticed. Hopefully this week would be good, and not a pit of sadness and misery. But! At that moment, I didn't know, that the week ahead would be the best ever.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the day after Bradd had left to find out more about my life history, so I was left with Jeff The Killer. He stayed in Bradd's bedroom, or fell asleep on the couch. Anyway, I woke up and got dressed into ( casual/set?id=15...) skinny jeans ripped at the knee, a white top, checkered shirt and my favorite boots! Then I walked out of my bedroom, and went to sit in the living room. I didn't feel like having anything this morning, I guessed Jeff didn't either; he was sat in the armchair and not in the kitchen. I asked if he was okay but, he just: looked at me, sighed, then put his head in his hands.

I quietly, and unhurriedly tiptoed over to him and pat his back, comforting him hoping he would tell me what was wrong. After 5 minutes though, I went to sit down on the couch...I was about to turn the television on but I felt Jeff's gave linger on my hunched posture. I had my knees to my chest, one arm across my knees and the other turning on the TV. Jeff kept his eyes locked onto my, since I had to look back at him. Before I knew it, we still looked at each other, but he sat in-front of me on the couch, both of us facing each other.

Somehow, the lights had dimmed and he leaned closer to me, but he stood up, and walked looked at me, if it was possible his eyes became pure black coal colored, filled to the brim with lust. I stood up, hesitant as to what was going to happen so I took my gaze of him at looked at the clock. 10:24 am! I looked back at him, he was closer now and yet again before I knew it, held me up against the wall, with one of his hands trapped both of my weak wrists above my head. His other hand trailed to my lower back, and I couldn't help but bite my lip and look away. Therefore, he swiftly moved his hand to my chin and moved it to look at me, as I grew weaker and weaker.

That look in his eye stayed, and his looked into my eyes the way his does now. Nonetheless, our lips connected instantly, like they were made for each other. It was pure bliss! Both of Jeff's hands trailed to my lower back once more before making their way up inside my shirt. I couldn't help but let my hands be attracted to his neck, as I softly lay them around his neck. This week was going to be good...


	14. Chapter 14

The position we were in: I wrapped my arms around his leathery neck, with his arms lay on my lower back. His hands teasingly making their way under my shirt. He kissed me violently, hoping that I wouldn't let go, but I had to at one point; I had to breath. So I pulled away and slightly panted while looking straight into Jeff's black, lust filled eyes.

He leaned his forehead onto mine, and I did the same. Our hair fell into each other, so all I could look at was his eyes. We stayed there for a couple of minutes, looking into each others eyes. His eyes seemed to turn and be a normal set of eyes, until he put me down on the couch and...

He walked away! "I'm sorry Katherine. That's never happened before." I stood up and walked over to him. My eyes locked onto his now sad never ending smile? As I stood in front of him he looked away so I just moved his head towards me.

I quickly gave him a peck on the lips, before I could walk away, he trapped my wrist and pulled me into his tight but warm hug. He asked me the best question ever:  
"Will you b-be, my um...g-girlfriend?" He scratched the back of his neck as I looked at him nervously.

He had finally asked! I was so overjoyed that I couldn't help but give him a big hug and a passionate kiss. I didn't even answer the question. My wings expanded like they were about to take off, but I hadn't noticed; I was engulfed by the moment. In my ear Jeff whispered:  
"Guess that's a yes".

He then threw me own the ground (playfully) and we started to "play" fight. The last thing I remember from that unbelievable, and amazing day was me and Jeff, sprawled across the couch watching Saw 2. Happy and content.


	15. Chapter 15

Five more days until Bradd came back.

Jeff said I could wear his hoodie since I was cold but, I couldn't because of my gargantuan wings. I wore: My favorite bootcut jeans, cheap trainers and a black tank top. But I had to cut holes in all of my shirts or tops so my wings could fit. I started to fiddle with my horns; I had to wait until Jeff was ready to help me practice flying.

When he was finally ready I stood up and looked at him, he didn't seem any different. Except for the few drops of blood on his hoodie and leaking out of his pockets. I asked him if he went out killing, hoping I didn't sound angry. He replies saying yes, and just threw his bloody knife to the counter in the kitchen.

When he came back he grasped my hand and pulled me outside. Eager I guess? Once we were out, he looked at me and smiled, before kissing me for a moment and slowly walking away to lean on a tree.

I turned to face the horizon in front of me, it was early in the morning so the sky had a red, pinkish glow to it. Beautiful! I stood there remembering what Bradd had told me last night when he called me while Jeff was asleep. To: concentrate when trying to fly, when I have enough practice I could apparently flying without concentrating. It was true though, I don't have to focus when flying. Back to the story!

I stood there, my mind fully focused on flying. Before I knew it I was soaring threw the air, at about 3-4,000 ft off the ground while Jeff cheered my name. I was flying! It was the happiest moment of my life, I had gone from a normal teenage girl, to part of a demon, with wings and horns flying through the sky with my killer boyfriend. It truly was amazing.

I landed on the ground after 10 minutes of flying. I looked over to Jeff and he hugged me and kissed my forehead. I collapsed in his arms, he asked if I was okay, urgency racing in his voice. All I said was yes, then out of thin...

I jumped up and hugged him, causing him to clash with the floor and me sat on top of him. He blushed at the position but I didn't care; I trapped his arms under my knees so he could move. I asked him what I just did, yet he stayed silent. I layed my head on his chest, and my body laid next to his. Jeff pit his arm around his shoulder and the other behind his head supporting it.

I looked up at the pink sky, as I sighed loudly. Then I answered the question for him. "I just flew." After that I slowly closed my eyes as I drifted off to a light sleep since I didn't have alot last night. I couldn't wait to tell Bradd!


	16. Chapter 16

Four more days till Bradd came back...

I woke up, and lazily rubbed my eyes. My hands trailed to my horns as I twiddled with them,while me eyes was closed. Once I was sat up straight, I saw a beautiful, lovely picnic slayed before me, (Pic-Nic-Lunch-Outside-620x412) with Jeff sat across from me in a clean white hoodie, fresh trousers, and pure clean shoes. I was shocked, yet touched at the same time. I asked him how long I was asleep and he casually said three full hours! He gave a light laugh at the end, but I didn't care; I just looked at the amazing eyeballs, and blood? My eyes trailed to him in confusion and he laughed again and leaned on my shoulder, leading me to giggle and see the laptop on my left. I put Netflix on, but while me and Jeff watched and realized the laptop was mine.

He put an eyeball to my mouth and demanded that I try and eat one. I didn't, however, I did like the taste of the blood in the syringes. (The eyeballs and syringes in the basket. We both had gone through a full series of Jeff's favorite show, when I pulled another syringe out of the gorgeous basket. I drank it: it was very tasty, but...Did that mean I was a cannibal? I started to relax more as I listened to Hollywood Undead (one of my favorite bands) and ended up with my head on Jeff's lap nearly falling asleep again. He didn't help though, since he kept stroking my hair.

For the first time ever, I actually felt wanted, felt like I belonged. Ring! My phone went off and I sat up to find out it was Bradd who was ringing me up. As I answered the phone I heard Jeff let out a long, angry sigh, so I gave him a stern look. That shut him up! Anyway, Bradd told me alot of: terrifying, interesting, and question info. Jeff sighed again but, I was too engrossed in Bradd talking. I hung up the phone after Bradd had called me, but put all the info to the back of my head. I didn't want to tell Jeff yet.

As soon as I put my phone on the ground, Jeff pounced on top of me, making me collapse on the floor as he trapped me and my wing under he strong muscles and weight. I gave him a devious smile, when he asked me what Bradd said on the phone. I told him that I would tell him later, but little did I know, that I forgot to tell him about me and Jeff. Oh well, It was a great surprise when Bradd came back to the small cabin! Jeff leaned closer to me and kissed me lightly, before letting his lips trail along my jaw-line lightly biting. He kept his grip on my arms so all I could do was let out small moans. He smiled as he left a long, red trail of love bites from my jaw, down to my neck and along half of my shoulder. It was until he went back up and found my soft spot, so he bit down. Hard! I let out an enjoyed, but still, blood curdling moan.

My body fell weak and so Jeff took advantage by: releasing my arms and rubbed my stomach slowly and he kissed my passionately, and rough. I kissed back, a my arms curled around his strong neck. Unluckily, I needed air so I pulled away for air. We both smiled at each other. In love with a killer. I wasn't afraid to say it.


	17. Chapter 17

Three more days till Bradd came back...

I woke up in Bradd's bedroom in the same bed as Jeff. Luckily we both still had our clothes on, but I couldn't remember half of yesterday, after me and Jeff's picnic and make out session. I got dressed into black skinny jeans with my favorite boots, a tank top and white hoodie; of Jeff. He was still asleep, but started snoring only lightly. I laughed at the sight of him, but walked out to make some breakfast.

I finished making my breakfast, and that's when I felt strong, muscly arms snake around my waist. In sync, a head leaning on my shoulder, so I turned around saw Jeff's sleepy eyes. And his hard, muscular abs, he didn't have a shirt on! I suddenly came to realization and turned away while blushing furiously.

He turned me around but I let my wings cover my face; it was pure scarlet colour. However I let Jeff move my wings, so I looked at him, up and down. I couldn't help but bite my lip as I looked him up and down. He laughed and gave me a hug, but I felt guilty for not hugging him back, since my arms were closed at the time. He kissed me on the head and told me:  
"We are going killing, Katherine!"

I instantly became ecstatic, and rushed to my room to get stuff ready. Jeff laughed as I ran off down the small hallway. I knew exactly who I was going to kill.

It was 9:30pm. I stood outside the cabin's door, waiting for Jeff to find me a knife. After a minute of singing Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead, he came outside and said I was a good singer. My cheeks tinted a light shade of red, until I looked at the knife he gave me.  
"Is it bad that I want to kill?" I looked at the grassy mound beneath my boots, only to feel a hand, slowly lifting my face up to look at the one in-front.

He just said no, kissed me softly and started to walk to find a kill, hand in hand. He asked if I wanted to fly; I couldn't leave him on his own! But of course he insisted, so I told him the address that the monster lived at and flew off.

I glided through the air letting my wings spread far, and wide as I laughed at the mere thought of killing him. So once I got there I locked the door and shut him up quickly. I left the window open for Jeff and once I had the knife up to his throat his quietened.

The first thing I did was: cut a deep smile on to his cheeks as blood flowed from the wound. Second, I stabbed him in his eyes as he let a blood curdling scream break the air. There were multiple bangs and shouts from outside the door. Did I care? No! I let him take a long, hard look at me, before I slit his throat and, thick, scarlet blood gushed from the wound. If I didn't hate him as much as I did I would of tasted it, but I got the feeling that it tasted horrible.

Me and Jeff were already halfway to the forest when we both heard police. That's when we both knew that we couldn't make it to the cabin in time; I wasn't going to leave Jeff!

We found a nice place next to a shimmering and beautiful lake as we leaned against the tree, panting. We could get there tomorrow. So I laid my head on Jeff should as we both sat down against the tree.

"Are you going to tell me what Bradd told you on the phone?" I sighed and nodded.

After my first and successful kill, now time to explain...


	18. Chapter 18

I sat in-front of Jeff and I had to explain, what Bradd told me on the phone. We were both still covered in blood, yet I still looked at the ground and told him what Bradd said:

"He told me that I am full demon, but something went wrong with my mother; she wasn't a demon at all! So she dropped me off at my other family's doorstep. Apparently, since she wasn't a demon, she was killed because her: body, soul, mind and sanity couldn't take being in that place. So she committed suicide after giving me up to a human family. My father is still alive somewhere, but no one knows. The reason I look like this is because of my father, but I will act differently; my mother..." A tear rolled down my cheek, and I felt Jeff's grip around my waist, pulling me into him. I wanted to go back to the cabin but we couldn't since the cops were still close.

I told him I would tell him more later, and on that point I fell into a deep sleep, in Jeff's arms. All snuggled up.


	19. Chapter 19

Bradd came back the next day...

I woke up. Arms wrapped around me, soft cherry smells flooded my nostrils and Jeff breathed and I smelled his hoodie. Is it weird to smell a killers hoodie? Not in my state. Anyway, my smooth wings curled around me and I released myself from Jeff protective grip and felt my horns. Still there, still strong and proud. Then the nightmare came kicking and screaming into my mind again...I have to tell Jeff before Bradd gets back, or else Bradd would question my so much it would get annoying.

I shivered and noticed that the window was open so I shut it (hoping not to wake my "lover" up) and started to get dressed and ready. In conclusion, I started to make Jeff and my breakfast: me just having toast, and Jeff with eggs and toast. I finished my toast while making Jeffs and started to blast music from my phone. With my earphones of course! Immediately I felt a touch on my right wing so instinct kicked in and I floored Jeff. My legs trapped his arms as one of my hands supported me and the other held a kitchen knife to his neck. How'd I get that?

Jeff was quite surprised but I let him cook his own breakfast while we made conversation. "You nearly killed me just then you know?" Amusement dripping from his words.  
He came and sat next to me on the couch and put his arm around me with his breakfast on the coffee table. "My girl..." His arms snaked their way around my waist and pulled me on his lap and started to kiss my neck. I let him and enjoyed the moment while it lasted. Then I laughed and jumped of him lap walking to my room. He asked what I was doing, as I just replied: "I'm going killing XD".

*Later that day*

"HURRY UP JEFF!" I shouted at him from the front door.  
He just had to find a knife! I asked if he wanted to borrow mine but he just shrugged and kept looking. I sighed as loud and sarcastically as I could and walked out the door. Jeff came running behind, knife in hand, his eternal smile as beautiful as ever. We both help and walked in the moonlight to a playground. Where only few teenagers go...funniest kills ever according to Jeff.

We both say a park in the distance, and crept up too it. I still do it now since its so much fun. Jeff hid behind a tree and nodded at me to kill the small 10 year old (pathetic) child. In response I grinned knowing that it would be my first kill, and killing the 16-17 year old. They must of been brothers, but despite wondering, bloodlust filled my eyes and mind and I flew over to the oblivious kid.

I grabbed the child and flew high up in the air forcing the child to look at his older brother, scream and cry in pain. I spotted Jeff sneak up behind him and the 10 year old tried to warn his brother but it was to late. Jeff had straddled the boy; he was too tall for Jeff (hehahe) and he slowly carved a famous smile on his face. I made the young boy look at me as I asked his name: "James". I smiled and him and told him to look at his brother or else I would drop him. So he did...Jeff finished the smile and slowly slit his neck, letting every bit of pain fill the teenagers body. Once he finished he masterpiece I looked at the young boy an felt sorry for him. I wiped away his tears and laughed.  
"Wanna feel my horns?" I questioned softly.

He nodded and felt my pure black horns. Then he asked a question I hopped I would never hear: "Are you the devil?" He deserved to know.

"I'm related." I was surprised that I said it with no emotion to my voice, and I suddenly slit the James' throat and dropped him.

I flew down to Jeff and told him we have to get back, so I could tell him about my life and so we don't get caught. So I quickly flew to the cabin with Jeff and told him the rest of my story: " My mothers favourite colour is red. I am part demon, but demons have black wings and horns. not red, but my mothers had no horns or abilities, just her red wings which she apparently adored. I haven't unlocked my abilities yet so, wait a few months and if nothing happens then I don't have any..." I looked to the floor, and Jeff guided me too the bed to let me get some rest.

"Bradd is coming back tomorrow. You need rest." And I fell asleep almost immediately, though my mother wasn't on my mind, but that cilds life. I could of let him live and I didn't. How sick can I be?!


	20. Chapter 20

I woke with a start! Scared to death from the nightmare I had, I quietly tip-toed into the small kitchen and decided to get a glass of water. I proceeded with my plan, only, to hear: a creak, then a shuffle and finally a voice. A voice I had heard for months, and grown to love. The lights turned on, leading me to jump into the arms of my best friend and end up on the floor. Jeff came rushing in, only to find two people in a very awkward position: me sat on top of Bradd with him lay on the floor blushing insanely. Looking down, I smiled and gave Bradd a hug, welcoming him home after around a week.

We both sat up and he hugged me back while stoking my hair. He pulled away and scanned my body (including my horns and wings) and whispered, in astonishment,  
"Your beautiful..." He trailed of as Jeff helped me to my feet and told Bradd that, he had claimed me his.  
How romantic? I told him it would be okay, so I kissed his cheek and said I wanted to talk to Bradd for a while. He departed to a blow up bed in my room, and I looked at Bradd. We both smiled and he went to sit on the couch. However I made a tasty cappuccino (for Bradd) and just water for me since it was late at night. We chatted small talk for a while and then we started to talk about me and Jeff. Now, all I had to do was get the info out of Bradd that he had to research...  
"So, you came back early? Why?" I inquired.  
"Just wanted to, and there is something I need to tell you, but..."  
"What?!"  
"Oh. Um...I w-will tell you later. Anyway, are you and Jeff okay? I mean, are you two happy together?" Bradd seemed a little off, but curious and sad all at the same time. So I changed the subject:  
"Yeah we are! What did you find out about me while you was gone?"


	21. Chapter 21

I sat in a raggy old chair across diagonal from Bradd. He was about to tell me what he found out while he was gone; I was in my pj's at 1:30 am and still surprised that he came home early. My nightie had black and white stripes on going from my collarbones to my "thin" waist, however I cut a huge hole in the back of it to fit my wing in. Unusual? Yes, but I liked it because it was unusual. Anyway, he leaned forward and looked at the floor, while I stared at him now worried what he was about to tell me.

"Well, Katherine...I-I actually didn't research your family, well I did! But, I needed advice on something..." I asked him what but he kept quite and explained what he found out.

He informed me that: my birthday was now in less than 3 months (how time flies) and I may start to get magic. Subtle not like my fathers, but stronger than the normal demons. In addition, he explained that I might start to get visions of horrific visions of demons and gory places. I could even be moved around and do stuff without me doing it! That never happened though :). I guessed it was a tale that people made up but I'm still not sure to this day. I didn't really take it in but I heard him and gave him a funny look. He looked at me and I questioned what he wanted advice on, however he just mumbled something and looked away. My mouth stayed shut and he finally looked at me. Taking a quick look at the clock, 1:46am; he walked over to me and led me to stand up.

We both stood inf ront of each, lip mere inches apart just like when I was with Jeff. He looked me in the eyes and I looked back, he took a deep breath and stammered: " I, I...I l-love y-you."

I was quite taken back by this; I leaned forward and he leaned in too. This made our lips connect and we didn't stop. It was soft and sweet. Should I of liked it? Maybe, there is one thing for certain...what would I do with This? I pulled away and he complied as I reminded I was with Jeff. He nodded and walked to his room, quite fast. I sighed loudly and fell asleep on the couch...


	22. Chapter 22

"Morning sunshine!" I woke with a start, and felt arms wrap around me and pull me up in a bridal style.

Jeff looked at me with a stern look, and sat me down on the kitchen table. Bradd slowly walked out of the hallway to the small couch: gave me a shy, 'I'm sorry' look, and sat down looking at the floor. My green orbs trailed back to Jeff's and he asked me a question I thought I would never hear.  
" Why th we f**k did you kiss that b****rd Bradd?!" He shouted it so loud I felt the cabin shake...

I couldn't find the right words, nevermind actually talking! All I could do was stare, with wide eyes into what I now know as a killer. Pure vermin. A tear, salty yet smooth, trickled down my cheek. Jeff got angry again and punched a hold in the table, screaming why I did it! Mind racing, heart pounding, I jumped off the table and sprinted out go the woods. It was at that moment that I knew who went to find me, actually did care.

Anyway, I ran and ran until my feet hurt, and started to fly away. I landed not too far from that gloomy, deserted park where Jeff and I killed. I only wept more-ending a life and a f***ed up relationship.

Then I heard the pure voice I wanted to hear, before I even knew he existed, Bradd...


	23. Chapter 23

Collapsing to the floor, I burst out crying with my head in my hands. Bradd ran and ran, as soon as he told touch me he jumped on top of me. (Just like I did when he got back early). But I had to ask him a simple question:  
" Jeff never loved me did he? "

Bradd stayed silent and just pulled me up as he gave me a hug. Still staying silent, I continued...  
" Jeff can get extreamly jealous, but I think it was all part of the act. He never loved me, and now I realise who I really do love. "

Upon finishing that statement, I looked into Bradds eyes, and he leaned forward, and kissed me. Sweet but passionate, short but ever lasting. It felt right, like i wasn't lying to anyone anymore. We pulled away for air, but immediately after, I felt some one inside my head. Yes, nit something, someone!

A, a devil. My father was inside my head which I wasn't surprised about; I was at my most vulnerable. Why not try to take me now? He told to to come home or else both Jeff and Bradd would...would die. I couldn't let that happen. I quickly told Bradd we needed to get back to the cabin but I couldn't leave him. In conclusion, we both raced back. As fast as we could but still, we were too late.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bradd and I raced back to the cabin hoping that we would find Jeff, yet he was no where to be found! I started to panic and breathing heavy, but Bradd assursed me it would be okay. So we looked around hoping he was here, but no. Signs of struggle were evident; hence to this day I still don't know why we looked when we knew he wasn't there. My heart turned to stone as I realized what my goal was. Find Jeff and survive.

Suddenly, the floor shattered! I fell and fell, screaming for Bradd but no answer. As I fell, i realized the floor didn't shatter, but only an illusion. It still got me to that place... The walls were not square, but just a void of black. Nothing except for (well) nothing. Anyway, what seemed like forever, I finally realized that this led to Satan (The Devil) or something, so I got my act together, and since I couldn't fly because of the pressure, I glidded down making me go faster. My plan didn't go as well as it should of: I ended up face-flat on the floor, luckily I could stand up without falling back down!

I stood up and glanced around to find: marble floor and walls, red material and blood on the walls along with light painting of demons and killing of mortals. Also, the floor had a red carpet in the middle going to a blue throne, as I observed this, I noticed this was a hallyway. Very narrow with two really large double doors made of a wood. Looking back to the polished blue throne, there sat a lanky but bold man. His legs were over one side of the throne, and his head leaning on the other while he looked at me. Jet black hair, bright red eyes and, charcoal horns with red at the tips, and no wings? I don't know why I seemed happy about that, but it was funny.

He stared at me, a smile on his mouth then sat up straight showing his black suite. It was one of them suites that wasn't doone very well but still looked cool. Never-the-less, he walked towards me, eyes fixed on me and he seemed much musclier. His hand went to my chin and pulled me up, so my feet weren't touching the floor, instantly grabbing his wrist with both hands.

"Hello, Rachael my daughter." He grinned and I kneed his area.

I shrilled at him to tell me where Jeff was and it turned out that he wasn't here. He was Satan, but not as menacing as I imagined. It felt right to belive that Jeff wasn't here, so I put that aside and flapped my wings. Up to no roof I went, and hovered with my wings still making noise, and Satan burst into blue and red flames. That grin he had was lost and he reached out his hand, then down to his side. He out a spell on me, I collapsed to the floor and couldn't get up. His flames dispersed and he kneeled to floor looking at me, as I looked back.

"I am your father sweet-heart, and your mother was a full demon but her mind couldn't handle it. She killed herself after giving birth to you. She was a wimp and a self-centered cow. You will either be just like her or rule the world by your fathers side!" I growled and stood up.

The first time me and Jeff met, he called me sweet-heart. Tears trickled down my cheek, but I only used it to my advantage as the demon before me looked stunned I flew rapidly to him and punched him the stomach. My horns ot caught in his chest but I get pulled them out. A silly little little punch or punchers wouldn't stop him. I knew that but I wanted to get my built up fear, hatred and anger out.

Looking up to him and panting, I said: " I don't care, I'm here and I will beat you. I'll get out of here and live my life. Satans daughter or not!"

He, once again looked stunned and taken aback, but it didn't stop him becoming encased in blue and red flames. He threw a blue fire ball at me but I dodged it, making it burn to a crisp. All I wanted now was to kill this b***ard and get out. It would take some time, but Jeff came to my head again and I screamed.

"WHERE IS JEFF?!" Didn't cry, or collapse, or fall. My "father" just laughed and point to a cage that appeared in the floor with the killer in.

I mouthed that words, wait. Still wondering where Bradd was I was only able to do was wait and fight. For Jeff, Bradd and my life.

"What are you thinking about?" he said.


	25. Chapter 25

I stood in the lair of the strongest demon ever. And I was his daughter; weak, grew wings and horns too early in a love triangle! At that age I assumed it was a love triangle anyway. He stood around 5 meters away from me in the extreamly narrow hallyway, glaring at eachother just waiting for someone to make a move. Felling angst, thats when Bradd fell behind me in a tumble motion and decided to quickly get up.

"It's hard to find this place! Never knew what it would be like till now..." He trailed off while looking around.

I first apologized then punched him hard in his lower stomach, I had to knock him out! It was between me and him, the devil himself. After having dragged Bradd to a wall, I looked back and he was gone. Suddenly, without warning, an arm was wrapped around my neck and another at the side of my head, preventing it to move. I gasped and grabbed his exposed arms. I scratched them but no difference was made: he only laughed and tightened his grip. Just before I blacked out, I wraped my legs around his (somehow) and flipped him over so I was sat on his back. He told me it was a lucky move, as well as pushing me to ground as soon as he got to his feet. I was sprawled out on the black marble floor like a starfish, and my wings couldn't move. I gave up! I wasn't able to take it because I was weak. Obviously I'm stronger now but I wasn't then.

"I give up! I'll rule the world with you, but make sure that Jeff gets out of here or else I won't."

Satan laughed, and thats when he brought Jeff back and he started shouting. Jeff kept shouting that I could beat him but I couldn't; I always thought I didn't fit in with anyone or anything. Now I know that my real mother is dead and my father is The Devil. I stated to Jeff that I knew what I was doing. Really I didn't. So, my father let Jeff go and smirked at me. He let me go and asked if I wanted a drink! I said no, and he walked off to another room.

Flying around the slim hallway, my eyes scouted for a place to get out. The door was no option since there was guards stood stiff there. I laned and thats when he called out from the room, he adviced me that he had a cool drink and asked again if I wanted one. Again I declined and he told me there was no way out. I couldn't take it, I collapsed and started to sob, knowing that my friends weren't their, and I agreed to take over the world. What did i dod with my life? From not fitting in to a normal family, to being Satans daughter with wings and horns taking over the world! I don't even know anymore...


End file.
